Le majordome, inversion
by Nocturis
Summary: Imaginez Sébastian non pas avec Ciel comme contractant mais avec son père, Vincent. Imaginez un jeune Ciel mignon mais turbulent que notre cher démon se doit de gérer. Alors, ça vous tente de découvrir son quotidien ?
1. Le cadeau d'anniversaire

**Le majordome, inversion.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien à moi, tout à Yana Toboso.

 _Note:_ Les chapitres sont tous indépendants les uns des autres et ne se sont pas forcément dans l'ordre. Il y aura un total de 4 OS (sauf si j'en refait d'autres après).

Première fois que je poste sur Black Butler, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Bonne lecture on se retrouve à la fin.

 _Résumé:_ imaginez Sébastian non pas avec Ciel comme contractant mais avec son père, Vincent. Imaginez un jeune Ciel mignon et turbulent que notre cher démon se doit de gérer. Alors, ça vous tente de découvrir son quotidien ?

* * *

 _ **1 Le cadeau d'anniversaire.**_

-J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié quel jour nous sommes Sébastian ?

Le démon leva les yeux vers son maitre, Vincent Phantomhive. Celui-ci le fixait avec un regard suspicieux, comme si sa réponse lui permettrait d'en apprendre d'avantage sur lui. Un léger coup d'œil en direction du calendrier confirma son doute.

-Bien sur que non monsieur, comment pourrais-je ? dit-il avec un fin sourire tout en servant l'Earl Grey dans la tasse du comte. J'ai déjà préparé l'essentiel pour ce jour de réjouissance.

Vincent, hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Ciel recevra ses cadeaux à 16 h précises.

-Bien monsieur.

-Et tache d'en avoir un également.

La dernière phrase de son maitre l'étonna mais fasse à son air sérieux et déterminé, il n'osa pas répliquer. A la place, il fit une nouvelle fois un fin sourire à l'attention de son maître avant de se courber poliment face à lui.

Sortant de la salle de réception pour aller réveiller le jeune Ciel, le fils de son maitre, Sébastian s'interrogea sur un cadeau potable. Pas trop cher car il n'était que le majordome de la maison et son professeur mais d'un certain goût car il s'agissait après tout du futur maitre de la famille Phantomhive.

 _''_ _Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir ?_ '' se demanda t'il en regardant Ciel batailler avec sa mère sur une partie du jeu de l'oie. '' _Non pas qu'il soit très difficile à contenter''_ se rassura le démon en servant le repas de midi, un magnifique poulet aux épices provençales avec des pommes de terre sautées. _''Il n'empêche qu'il possède déjà tout''_ se rembrunit-il en terminant le gâteau en chocolat du 4 h.

Que faire ? Il restait moins de 2 h et Sébastian n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une idée en tête. Et pour un démon de son rang, c'était des plus frustrants.

Enervé, il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors, dans l'espoir vain que les roses blanches en fleur de l'allée principale le calme un temps soit peu.

Brusquement au détour d'un parterre, il se figea. Un sourire démoniaque prit forme sur son visage. Il avait trouvé.

* * *

-Bon anniversaire Ciel !

Le petit garçon, tout heureux, se mit à souffler de toute la force de ses petits poumons asthmatiques avec un air des plus concentré ses 6 bougies, ne voulant en oublier aucune. Puis, avec un air légèrement timide, il sourit à ses parents, qui le regardait avec fierté.

-Bravo fils, je pense que tu as mérité un autre cadeau pour les avoir toutes éteintes en une seule fois ! fit son père en jetant un imperceptible coup d'œil en direction du majordome. Celui-ci fit une légère révérence et se mit à la hauteur de Ciel.

-Joyeux anniversaire jeune maitre.

Sébastian lui tendit alors une petite boite. Ciel, curieux, la secoua légèrement et celle-ci sembla bouger pendant une fraction de seconde. Etonné, il l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée.

Le démon était aux anges, si seulement cela était possible pour quelqu'un de son espèce. Il était sûr d'avoir trouvé Le cadeau qui convenait le mieux à son jeune maitre.

-Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? demanda t'il, confiant.

Ciel lança alors un regard mauvais à Sébastian qui le troubla un bref instant.

-J'aime pas les chats mais les chiens, moi.

Un miaulement courroucé confirma dans l'autre sens les propos du garçon.

Le majordome rougit ce qui provoqua le rire de Vincent. Le chien de Ciel se mit à son tour à aboyer, humiliant encore plus Sébastian et fit augmenter le fou rire du comte. Perplexe, le petit garçon fixa de ses grands yeux innocents le démon qui prit le chaton dans ses bras.

Ca lui apprendra à vouloir faire plaisir.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Note:_ voilà le 1er chapitre est fini ! Bon il est vrai que j'ai pris la solution de facilité mais j'aime bien cette histoire de chat dans le manga (dommage que Ciel est asthmatique mais d'un autre coté, ça lui permet d'ennuyer son démon).

A la prochaine donc pour la suite ! :) (Reviews ?)


	2. L'accident

**Le majordome, inversion.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et l'idée, tout est Yana Toboso sinon.

 _Note:_ voici le deuxième OS, j'ai eu du mal à le faire (et je pense que ça se voit ou plutôt se lit).

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

 _ **2 L'accident.**_

-Sébastian je veux faire du vélo ! hurla Ciel en sautant sur les genoux du majordome.

Occupé dans des papiers administratifs, il lui jeta à peine un regard avant de retourner dans ses comptes.

-Vous n'en n'avez fait qu'une seule fois seulement jeune maitre et je préfère que vous en fassiez quand votre père est présent.

-Mais moi je veux en faire tout de suite !

Sébastian poussa un soupir résigné, sachant très bien qu'il risquait de ne pas avancer dans son travail avec ce petit chieur dans les pieds.

-Bon c'est d'accord mais pas longtemps.

Ciel poussa un cri de joie et prit le démon par la main en direction du jardin. Sans savoir comment, Sébastian su qu'il allait encore avoir des ennuis...

* * *

Sébastian se tenait debout face à la pelouse, les bras dans le dos, le port altier, l'air fier...mais s'ennuyant fermement. Après tout, surveiller un gamin de 7 ans faire des tours sur un vélo n'était pas vraiment sa conception du travail d'un diable de majordome.

Il se força cependant à sourire quand Rachel vint se mettre près de lui.

-Alors pas trop dur Sébastian ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

-Au contraire madame, rien de plus simple, répondit poliment le majordome.

A ce moment, Ciel apercevant sa mère leva les bras dans sa direction, comme pour l'appeler. Son guidon se tourna brusquement ce qui fit basculer le petit vélo à 4 roues vers la gauche, alors que l'enfant se penchait à droite. Cela entraina donc la chute de l'enfant.

En plein dans les rosiers.

La mère et le fils eurent à peine le temps de crier que le démon s'était déjà interposé devant la plante et Ciel.

-Ciel ! cria Rachel, affolée.

Sébastian se releva et remit sur ses jambes son jeune maitre avant de le diriger vers sa mère.

-Il n'a aucune égratignure, fit-il avec un fin sourire.

-Certes mais il n'en va pas de même pour toi…

Le majordome démoniaque vit en effet qu'il état couvert de griffures un peu partout sur le corps et que certaines saignaient. Il sourit en les voyant alors que la mère de Ciel semblait préoccupée.

-Rien de grave, je vais de ce pas les soigner et vérifier de même pour le jeune maitre, répondit-il en sachant pertinemment que ces fines entailles se refermeront dans peu de temps.

Sur ces mots, il prit la main de Ciel avant de partir en direction du manoir.

-On dirait un vrai papa poule, ajouta malicieusement Rachel tout en faisant un clin d'œil au démon.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et continua son chemin, essayant de faire abstraction du rire cristallin de la jeune femme dans son dos.

-Dit Sébastian…fit le petit garçon après quelques secondes de silence.

-Oui jeune maitre ?

-Pourquoi maman t'a-t-elle appelé "papa poule" ? Qu'est ce que papa à avoir avec une poule ?

Pendant un court instant, une soudaine envie de rire traversa l'esprit du démon mais il réussit à se contenir.

-Pour rien jeune maitre.

Et devançant l'enfant :

-Ne vous en faites pas, votre père ne s'est pas changé en poule.

Cette réponse sembla rassurer le jeune comte au grand bonheur de Sébastian.

Au moins cette discussion ne tombera jamais dans les oreilles de Vincent Phantomhive.

Il avait une réputation à tenir après tout.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Note:_ voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plut :) Je trouve que c'est plus un OS disons "événement de tout les jours" (voilà peut-être pourquoi j'ai eu plus de mal à le faire...). Je remercie les personnes ayant mis un commentaire/mis en favori ou la suive. Ca me fait très plaisir, merci :)

A la prochaine pour la suite ! (Reviews ?)


	3. Le baby sitting

**Le majordome, inversion.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient (sauf l'histoire et l'idée) tout le reste est à Yana Toboso.

 _Note:_ voici (pour le moment) l'avant-dernier chapitre de ce petit recueil. C'est mon préféré, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant :)

Bonne lecture on se retrouve à la fin comme d'habitude ;)

* * *

 _ **3\. Le baby sitting**_

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Sébastian était arrivé au manoir Phantomhive quand son maitre lui demanda la chose qu'il redoutait le plus au monde : garder le jeune Ciel toute une soirée.

Vincent insista fortement sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait se dérober à cette soirée de charité et lui fit bien comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela de laisser son fils entre les mains du démon.

Comme s'il ne savait pas respecter un pacte. Pour un peu, il serait choqué.

Après le départ du couple, dont il dû d'ailleurs recevoir un autre panel d'ordres et de consignes en tout genre allant de l'interdiction de manger des bonbons avant de dormir à la température du lit du garçon (on ne lui avait encore jamais faite celle-là), il put enfin s'occuper de Ciel.

Le diner, la douche et le coucher fait, Sébastian se mit à penser que finalement, ça n'avait pas été si dur que cela.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, il fut appelé 3 fois pour un verre d'eau, 2 fois pour un monstre sous le lit (il eut d'ailleurs envie de lui dire qu'avec les braillements horribles qu'il produisait, seuls les monstres suicidaires ou sourds voudraient vraiment se risquer à allez là dessous) et 3 fois pour un doudou disparu.

Aussi, quand Ciel l'appela une nouvelle fois de sa magnifique et mélodieuse voix (1) alors que le démon l'avait quitté à peine 5 minutes auparavant, sa patience légendaire disparu pour faire place à une colère monstre.

Il décida donc de sortir l'artillerie lourde.

* * *

A 2 heures du matin, le comte et sa femme revinrent de leur soirée. Après avoir pris leur manteaux, le majordome décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour '' _se détendre avant de dormir_ ''. Il ne manqua pas le regard suspicieux de Vincent et il lui fit en retour un grand sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Quelques minutes seulement après être sortit, alors qu'il venait d'atteindre le labyrinthe végétal situé au fin fond du domaine, il entendit parfaitement son nom hurler par son maitre. Son sourire s'agrandit alors encore plus et il se décida à flâner encore quelques minutes dans cet endroit, pour admirer la beauté du paysage bien sur.

Visiblement, Vincent Phantomhive n'aimait pas sa manière de gérer les enfants difficiles.

Il n'empêche qu'attacher Ciel au plafond de sa chambre lui avait fait un bien fou.

 _Fin_

* * *

(1) : Vous sentez l'ironie présente dans cette description ? Il vaudrait mieux en effet…

 _Note:_ voilà :) Il est très court et pas spécialement aussi détaillé que d'habitude mais pour ce genre, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux ;) J'aime martyriser Ciel

A la prochaine pour la suite ! (Reviews ?)


	4. L'arrivée au manoir

**Le majordome, inversion.**

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient (sauf l'idée et l'histoire), tout est à Yana Toboso.

 _Note:_ et voici le dernier (pour le moment) petit OS de ce recueil. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

 _ **4\. L'arrivée au manoir**_

-Etes-vous sûr de vous monsieur ? s'enquit le démon en regardant avec circonspection le manoir qui se dressait devant lui.

-Ce sera beaucoup mieux pour moi et pour toi quand je devrais t'appeler pour avoir recours à tes services, répondit Vincent tout en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers le domaine des Phantomhive.

Le comte avait décidé que le démon devait désormais habiter le manoir pour mieux le servir au grand étonnement de celui-ci. Généralement, les gens ayant passé un pacte avec lui voulait le voir le moins souvent possible, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère.

Arrivé dans l'entrée, le démon vit apparaitre une jeune femme et un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Tout deux le fixait avec curiosité mais plus encore l'enfant qui ne cachait d'ailleurs pas ses regards insistants sur la personne du démon.

-Rachel, Ciel, je vous présente notre nouveau majordome, dit Vincent.

Il s'avança vers le garçon et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Il sera également ton professeur, mon fils.

-Bonjour, fit le plus poliment le démon.

Maintenant, il était fixé. Son maitre avait décidé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Une brusque envie de meurtre lui traversa l'esprit mais il se retint.

-Quel est votre nom ? demanda la jeune femme.

Le diable ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussi vite. Vincent Phantomhive ne lui avait jamais donné de nom en particulier. Et il se voyait mal se faire appeler ''démon'' par cette femme et ce gosse sans éveiller leurs soupçons.

Heureusement, le comte sauva la situation.

-Pourquoi ne pas laisser Ciel choisir ? Après tout, nouveau majordome oblige un nouveau nom, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le démon regarda alors le dénommé ''Ciel'' s'avancer timidement vers lui. Ses grands yeux bleus innocents et sa jolie petite tête d'ange lui donna presque envie de le croquer sur le champ.

-C'est moi qui choisit ?

-Oui et n'importe quel nom que vous me donnerez sera mien, répondit le démon en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant.

Et il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

L'enfant l'observa longuement sans qu'aucune émotion ne vienne troubler les traits de son visage.

-J'aime pas son visage.

Le visage du démon se peigna d'étonnement. Et celui-ci augmenta encore plus lorsque le petit garçon se mit à rire aux éclats.

-Qui à t'il Ciel ? demanda son père tout aussi étonné.

-On dirait un chien battu avec cette tête, répondit-il avec le sourire.

Puis, en regardant de nouveau le diable, il dit joyeusement :

-Il me fait penser à Sébastian.

L'air perplexe du démon se mua en compréhension quand il vit du coin de l'œil le gros chien près de la porte.

-Sébastian ?

Le majordome leva les yeux vers son maitre puis vers l'enfant. Mais ne voyant aucune échappatoire, il hocha finalement la tête, s'avouant vaincu.

Ciel partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire cristallin avant de se jeter dans ses bras pendant que le couple les observait avec amusement.

'' _Je sens que ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg_ '' songea Sébastian en resserrant ses bras autour de la fine taille de son nouveau jeune maitre, '' _je risque certainement de vivre bien pire_ ''.

Après tout, son instinct ne l'avait encore jamais trompé.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Note:_ Et c'est sur ce dernier petit OS (oui j'aime bien me moquer de Sébastian, je l'avoue) que se referme ce recueil ! Peut-être qu'un jour, d'autres viendront s'y ajouter...

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant mis cette fic en favori/l'on suivit/ et les lecteurs anonymes. Mention spéciale pour Manon qui m'a laissée une review à chaque fois :)

A une prochaine fois (Reviews ?)


End file.
